A data object or data structure is a particular way of storing and organizing data in a device so that it can be used efficiently. Data objects may include data records, such as database records. Accordingly, data objects may include multiple data fields. Depending on the sensitivity of the data, different portions of a single data object may require different levels of security. For example, a data object containing data identifying an employee may have public information, such as information identifying an employee's department within an organization, and sensitive or confidential information, such as the employee's name, social security number and/or salary.
A system that uses one or more key management servers (KMSs) is useful to provide an integrated approach for generating, distributing and managing cryptographic keys for devices and applications. A KMS may be used for all aspects of security—including the secure generation of keys, the secure exchange of keys, and the secure storage of keys. Thus, a KMS provides the backend functionality for key generation, distribution, and replacement.